Las sensaciones de Lissa
by Rose Hathaway B.R
Summary: Richelle Mead nunca nos mostró como los moroi se sentían a través de una mordida, sólo las sensaciones que producía a los que eran mordidos, yo he querido reflectir las emociones de Lissa al alimentarse.Pero, ¿Que puede pasar? ¿Hay algun riesgo?


Tenía mucha hambre, después de algunos días sin comer, las venas del cuello de las personas que veía a mi alrededor palpitaban llamándome para ser mordidas y vaciadas. Mis colmillos me dolían pidiéndome sangre y finalmente, con la cabeza ida por la falta de alimento y con mucho cansancio, llegué al cuarto de alimentadores.

Olí sangre humana solo en entrar en esa sala, sabía que detrás de cada muro había un alimentador esperándome y yo sin avisar de mi llegada, llevada por el hambre, entré en el primer cuadrante que encontré.

Había una mujer humana de unos 30 años aproximadamente, parecía alta y era esbelta. Sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una trenza para facilitar la mordida y toda ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas leyendo una revista.

Me acerqué para poder contemplar su suculento cuello, era blanco y liso, solo habían pequeñas mariquitas de color marrón claro que mostraban antiguas mordidas. Su vena me llamaba palpitando de una manera que mis ojos no se podían apartar de ella, y así, hipnotizada por ese sensacional olor, me senté a su lado.

La chica recostó un poco la cabeza y retiró su revista todo mostrándome el cuello que permanecía a un palmo de mi boca.

Mis colmillos dolían más que nunca y tenía la boca llena de silaba.

Mis ojos miraron a la chica una vez para contemplar su belleza, era muy guapa para desperdiciar su vida con esa maravillosa droga que proporcionaba la saliva moroi, esas personas acababan idas. No duré mucho contemplándola, ya que mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en la vena que palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón y el mío uniéndose en una fantástica sintonía de compatibilidad

Me acerqué, el olor de sangre penetró por mis orificios nasales produciéndome una sensación extraña en el estómago, deduje que era el hambre y la necesidad.

Mis labios rozaron el cuello de la bella chica y un cosquilleo bajó por mi columna, haciendo que se erizara todo el bello de mi espalda. Tenía la piel suave como una fina tela de seda, que en ese mismo momento impedía mi paso a sentir la gloria en mi interior.

Retiré los labios para dejar que mis colmillos trabajaran a gusto y cerré los ojos placenteramente esperando mi ración, que necesitaba hacía casi una semana.

Las puntas de los colmillos rozaron su piel y instintivamente penetraron en ella sacando un líquido dulzón y amargarte a la vez, con un regusto metálico que me hizo temblar. Se clavaron aún más y la sangre salió con más fuerza, y chupé, chupé como nunca, sacando ese maravilloso jugo que se extendía por mi boca y sin querer derramar ni una gota, disfruté de ese magnífico momento que esperaba y ansiaba. Mis papilas gustativas recibieron un chute de placer al detectar la sangre y se pusieron a identificar todos sus mágicos gustos, la sangre bajó por mi garganta haciendo callar a los llantos de mi cuerpo que necesitaban esa esencia caliente más pura que el agua y más pura que el aire.

Mi cabeza se despejó a los pocos segundos y notaba como la sangre llenaba mi cuerpo haciendo que reaccionara y dejara de sentirse mal. Mi piel tomó un tono un pelín más rosado sin dejar de ser extremadamente pálida. Los dedos de la manos y de los pies retomaron su agilidad, y, rebosante de placer cerré los ojos más fuertemente y atraje a la chica hacia mí.

Abrí los ojos un instante y vi como la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en la cara, también estaba disfrutando. Y volví a cerrar los ojos para seguir disfrutando y la sangre siguió penetrando en mi ser.

Noté como la chica se removía un poco, pero la ignoré ya que mis sentidos estaban puestos en beber sangre, sólo debía ser que se estaba incorporando mejor.

Nuestros corazones iban al mismo ritmo, el mío cada vez más rápido por el exceso de alimentación después de muchos días, y seguía ascendiendo hasta que me di cuenta que iba tan deprisa que sólo oía el mío. Pero mi corazón no era el que iba deprisa, si no, que el de la chica se había parado.

Retiré rápidamente los colmillos ya satisfechos y observé el cuerpo inerte de la chica, que cayó al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara y yo me levanté rápidamente.

Había bebido demasiado y me tambaleé un poco, pero mi cuerpo aún pedía más.

Me miré al espejo que había en el cuadrante y me observe con el pelo rubio alborotado, los ojos verdes grandes y satisfechos y mi boca manchada de sangre hasta la barbilla, los labios estaban pegajosos a la vez de secos y mi rostro expresaba cada vez más miedo que satisfacción.

Miré a la chica de nuevo, en el suelo tirada con el cuello desgarrado y la elegante trenza y el bonito vestido violeta manchados de sangre.

Me retiré con rapidez.

-¡Oh! ¿Lissa que has hecho? -exclamé poniéndome las manos en la cabeza.

Me volví a mirar al espejo aún con miedo de mi misma y observé cómo mis ojos se tornaban rojos en un minuto. Aún tenía hambre. Y al ver la chica otra vez en el suelo no sentí ningún remordimiento ya que yo había tenido hambre y ella tenía que proporcionarme la sangre. Y con el hambre aumentando por segundos noté cómo mi cabeza se despejaba y se libraba de todos los líos, problemas y conexiones que tenía antes.

Y con agilidad y sensualidad salí de la sala de proveedores para alimentarme como es necesario, de un moroi.


End file.
